


Friends w/ Benefits?

by Teenager_Imagination



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Drunk Stiles, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Phone Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenager_Imagination/pseuds/Teenager_Imagination
Summary: || Sterek ||( con accenni scisaac, forse)Stiles è il tipico nerd awkward, che passerebbe la sua vita a guardare serie TV e collezionare maglie con le stampe dei suoi super eroi, finché una sera costretto a una serata di divertimento insieme ai suoi amici, non finisce per aver un avventura speciale con l'ultima persona con cui immaginava, non che la sua più grande crush dopo Lydia.Ma le cose, andranno a finire bene?





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
Era tutta colpa di Lydia e del suo "godiamoci una serata senza mostri o problemi che vogliano ucciderci", continuava a ripetersi come un mantra Stiles in quel momento.  
Era tutta colpa della ragazza biondo fragola, che ora stava rovistando nel suo guardaroba, se quella sera invece di starsene davanti al computer a finire una delle sue serie preferite, era costretto ad uscire e "divertirsi" come facevano tutti i suoi coetanei, anche se il locale che avevano scelto non era proprio quello più adeguato a loro, essendo la discoteca più famosa e gay di tutta Beacon Hills, o forse sì?  
-Stiles, comincia a provare questi, vediamo se vanno bene - gli sorride l'amica, lanciandogli addosso un paio di jeans e una camicia.  
-Lyds, devo davvero? - la guarda con sguardo implorante - non posso mettermi una maglietta qualsiasi e basta? - si rigira tra le mani i vestiti- tanto nessuno mi noterà. Vengo con voi questa sera solo perché mi hai dolcemente minacciato.  
La ragazza ride scuotendo la testa, intanto che spingeva il ragazzo dentro al bagno.  
-sbrigati, che poi dobbiamo passare a prendere i piccioncini, e poi chi l'ha detto che nessuno ti noterà? - sbuffa- dopo che ti avrò vestito come si deve, avrai una fila di ragazze e ragazzi dietro, tanti che dovrai dare il numerino per poter parlare con tutti - ridacchia divertita.  
Intanto in bagno il ragazzo anche se svogliato, si stava cambiando molto velocemente, ripetendosi che prima usciva e prima quella serata sarebbe finita.  
-allora quanto ci metti? - bussa dopo poco alla porta la ragazza.  
-Lyds, mi hai dato dei pantaloni troppi stretti - saltella cercando d'infilarseli - penso che tu abbia preso la taglia sbaglia-ata - sbuffa riuscendo finalmente a tirarli del tutto su e chiuderli.  
-Dolcezza, non sono stretti, fidati, sono della tua taglia; semplicemente sono degli skinny e ti fascineranno quelle tue belle gambine da modello - ridacchia, guardando il castano uscire dal bagno con addosso solo i pantaloni- e direi che ti stanno proprio perfetti - lo fa girare su se stesso per controllare- guarda che culo ti fanno!!!! I ragazzi impazziranno per te.. - ridacchia continuando a fissare il lato b del suo amico- se sta sera dirai bye bye al convento, voglio tutti i dettagli piccanti come ricompensa.  
-L-LYDIA!!! - arrossisce vistosamente ai commenti dell'amica- M-ma ti sembrano cose da dire?! E poi dubito fortemente che succederà, morirò puro e casto; se fino ad oggi nessuno mi ha mai guardato dubito che succederà questa sera.  
-beh questo non puoi saperlo - gli sorride l'amica- infondo la notte è giovane e noi che non siamo creature sovrannat- si blocca allo sguardo dell'amico- okay okay.. io te e allison che non siamo dei mannari, possiamo ubriacarci!!  
Stiles si ritrova a sorridere dando ragione all'amica.  
sai già chi verrà sta sera del branco? - chiede andando a sedersi sulla sponda del letto.  
-Ovvio dolcezza - gli sorride maligna- ci saranno tutti; e con tutti intendo proprio tutti, TUTTI.  
Il castano sgrana gli occhi all'affermazione sicura della biondo fragola, restando a bocca aperta per qualche minuto, lasciandosi andare contro il materasso in preda a una sana e divertita risata.  
-Lyds, sul serio?! - la guarda sbalordito- come sei riuscita a convincerlo?  
\- semplice, ho minacciato anche lui - ridacchia tranquillamente guardandosi le unghie - ma lasciamo stare, ora tu ti metti questa maglietta qui, perché fa risaltare i tuoi meravigliosi occhioni da cerbiatto e ti aggiusti quell'ammasso di capelli che hai in testa; intanto io vado a chiamare la _mia ragazza_ per vedere a che punto è.  
Non si sarebbe mai detto guardandola così dall'esterno, ma Lydia era alquanto territoriale su le cose a cui teneva, sopratutto se una di queste era la sua ex migliore amica, che attualmente era diventata la sua ragazza, Allison.  
Già, da un po' di tempo Lydia si era scoperta attratta dalla sua migliore amica e dopo che Stiles aveva fatto coming out con lei, beh la ragazza dai capelli ramati aveva rivalutato ciò che provava verso Allison, scoprendo di provare qualcosa di più che una semplice amicizia, e come tutti ben sanno se poi Lydia si mette in testa che vuole una cosa, beh nessuno la può fermare; ed infatti due settimane dopo Stiles è stato il primo a cui ha sapere della neo relazione tra le sue amiche.  
Intanto che l'amica era occupata al telefono, Stiles lentamente si alza dal letto, fermandosi davanti allo specchio, per capire cos'avesse visto di bello la sua amica per renderla così entusiasta; okay, un po' doveva darle ragione, quei pantaloni gli stavano parecchio bene, lo fasciavamo nei punti giusti e gli strappi erano molto tattici sulle cosce, ma per quanto riguardava il resto del corpo non vedeva un granché, certo da un po' di tempo, aveva iniziato a mettere su un filo di muscoli, ma non riusciva ancora a vedersi bello, cioè sì considerava carino, ma non bello d'attirare l'attenzione di un ragazzo o di una ragazza. Sorrise al suo riflesso, ripensando a come Lydia aveva reagito quando le aveva detto che gli piacevano anche i ragazzi, e la ragazza lo aveva semplicemente guardato con un sopracciglio alzato, lo sguardo da "ma dai? Dimmi qualcosa che non so, zuccherino" e dichiarandogli con no chalance che anche a lei aveva scoperto che le piacevano le ragazze e che stava insieme alla sua migliore amica da due mesi in segreto, lasciando Stiles non shockato di più, tanto da farlo balbettare per diversi minuti.  
-Stiles, sei pronto? - chiede la ragazza oltre la porta- no perché ti ricordo che dobbiamo ancora passare a prendere la coppia diabetica e anche Alli.  
Rapido indossa la maglietta, che scopri essere leggermente attillata, lasciando perdere i capelli, tanto anche se pettinati loro avevano vita propria e sarebbero tornati disordinati dopo neanche due minuti.  
-Un attimo e arrivo - le urla prendendo le chiavi della sua bimba sulla scrivania- tu inizia a scendere - s'infila le scarpe e dopo aver spento il computer, esce dalla stanza pronto a raggiungere l'amica al piano di sotto.

  
*******

  
Stiles parcheggia davanti a casa McCall, dopo essere passato in precedenza a casa Argent, pregando che il suo migliore amico arrivasse in fretta, perché non sopportava già più le due ragazze che sui suoi sedili posteriori pomiciavano e ridacchiavano di continuo.  
All'ennesimo sbuffo finalmente vede le luci di casa McCall spegnersi e dalla porta principale uscire due figure mano nella mano.  
-Ah! Che bello! Un Altro duo che pomicierà sulla mia bimba - pensava tra se e se il castano, senza però togliersi il sorriso dalle labbra.  
Per quanto in quel periodo sembrava che tutti avessero trovato qualcuno con cui stare, a parte lui, e la cosa lo irritasse un po', col suo migliore amico non ci riusciva.  
Scott era sempre stato un ragazzo sorridente e felice, ma da quando stava con Isacc, Stiles riusciva a vedere che il suo migliore amico brillava di felicità, quindi non poteva certamente che esserne felice, anche perché conosceva il ricciolino biondo e sapeva che anche lui ci teneva parecchio al moro, quindi non lo avrebbe fatto soffrire, anche perché aveva già provveduto a minacciarlo che li avrebbe davvero fatto molto male se fosse successo qualcosa a suo fratello.  
-Fratello!!!!!! - sente già da lontano l'altro chiamarlo.  
Lasciandogli semplicemente il tempo di aprire la portiera per uscire, prima che il moro gli saltasse praticamente in braccio facendoli ridere.  
-Auch! biSCOTTino, guarda che non sei più leggero come una piuma - gli da della pacche sulla spalla appena scende- non puoi più farle queste cose, finirai per ammazzarmi. Ciao Isacc - rivolce un semplice cenno con la mano al biondo.  
-eddai!! Non sono così pesante - il moro gli rivolge il broncio più finto del mondo, scoppiando subito dopo a ridere- okay, si hai ragione, le prossime volte mi limiterò a stritolarti - gli sorride il moro salendo dalla parte del passeggero.  
-Okay- si gira a controllare che sia tutto apposto sul sedile posteriore- ragazze smettetela di limonare! - urla alle sue amiche- potrete farlo tutta la serata al locale, lontano dai miei occhi, ma non dentro alla mia bambina. Vi prego, Roscoe è pura come il proprietario quindi abbiate un po' di rispetto - ride accendendo la macchina e finalmente dirigendosi al locale.  
-vedremo se sta sera tu sarai ancora "puro" - gli sussurra la rossa, dopo essersi sporta verso il suo sedile, facendo deglutire il guidatore.  
-Ha ha ha.. molto divertente..- tutti iniziano a ridere- mia carissima banshee, non per ricordartelo, ma ti ho già chiaramente detto prima che il sottoscritto morirà casto e puro - alza lo sguardo sullo specchietto incontrando gli occhi verdi dell'amica - e probabilmente mi chiuderò in un convento entro il prossimo anno, ma sta sera, come ti ho già detto, nessuno mi noterà.  
-certo - gli fa eco il biondo - con quei pantaloni e il culo che ti ritrovi, speri davvero che nessuno ti noti? - ridacchia seguito dal fidanzato- mi spiace dirtelo Stiles, ma avrai mooolti occhi addosso. - si sporge a dare un bacio sulla mascella del fidanzato- della serie che se non fosse che sto super bene con il mio bellissimo cucciolo, io ci proverei con te - gli fa l'occhiolino, ridendo al ringhio geloso del suo ragazzo.  
-se se, certo come dite voi - ritorna con gli occhi sulla strada - gli altri sono già al locale? - cerca di cambiare discorso.  
-yep! E da ciò che ho sentito da Erica, Derek sta già ringhiando che vuole andarsene - sorride il moro.  
-Oh no. Se io devo restare fino alla chiusura con voi, anche il grande lupo cattivo resterà fino alla chiusura - sorride malefico- dii a Erica di avvisare Derek che se osa scappare gli avveleno il caffè con lo strozza lupo  
Senza aver neanche bisogno di alzare lo sguardo, sente il sospiro orgoglioso della rossa dietro di lui, che sorride dicendoli quanto è fiera di averlo contagiato con l'arte delle minacce.  
Dopo vari minuti, in auto le chiacchiere continuano, passando da un argomento all'altro, dalla scuola al branco, alla vita quotidiana, e senza accorgersene Stiles si rilassa, scordandosi dell'ansia che aveva per la serata, finché svoltato l'angolo vede l'entrata del locale.  
THE JUNGLE.  
L'insegna al neon verde, le luci che illuminano l'entrata e la fila di persone che attendono nella speranza di entrare; e li a pochi passi dal butta fuori c'è il resto del branco.  
Erica a braccetto con Boyd, Danny che parla col buttafuori come se fossero amici di vecchia data, Peter che ci stava provando spudoratamente con una ragazza che sicuramente aveva la metà dei suoi anni e Derek.  
Stiles dovette deglutire a secco per colpa di quella visione.  
Tutti in quella macchina sapevano della sua una leggera cotta per il Lupo, quindi non fecero domande sul perché il suo battito cardiaco fosse aumentato così di colpo e perché l'auto stesse iniziando a puzzare leggermente d'eccitazione; non era colpa sua se anche solo con la sua presenza Derek li mandava il cervello in pappa, e quella sera, dannazione, era così bello nei suoi jean scuri e la sua maglietta super aderente verde scuro.  
-Stiles, fratello, trattieniti. Stai ancora guidando, per favore non sbavare - lo prende in giro l'amico.  
-zitto tu. - gli fa la linguaccia in modo molto infantile - che tu facevi di peggio per occhioni azzurri li dietro.  
Scuotendo la testa in un tacito accordo si zittiscono entrambi, iniziando la ricerca di un posto dove parcheggiare vicino all'entrata, così da non faticare a ritrovarlo, ma per loro fortuna Danny aveva già pensato a tutto, riservando per loro un posto.  
Lasciata la macchina finalmente si dirigono all'entrata, salutando tutti allegramente.  
-Bene ragazzi - richiama su di sé l'attenzione Danny - solo per sicurezza, avete tutti portafoglio, soldi e preservativi si? Perfetto. - si sporge salutando il butta fuori e li lascia entrare, seguito da una vasta marea di lamentele da parte delle persone in coda.  
Appena entrati l'atmosfera era fantastica, le luci erano accecanti e di tutti i colori, la musica suonava un ritmo sensuale a palla, le persone ballavano al centro della pista, e i camerieri giravano per il locale solo in pantaloni e papion.  
Stiles non sapeva dove guardare, continuava a girarsi, attento ad ogni dettaglio, dai divani in pelle nera o bianca, ai tavolini di vetro, al bancone delle bibite con dietro tutti gli alcolici.  
-Beh ragazzi, che dirvi.. - ridacchia Danny - Ubriacatevi, ballate fino all'alba. Io ora vado a salutare un po' di persone. Divertiteviii!! - li saluta con la mano- oh! Quasi dimenticavo.. -ammicca sensuale al branco- Welcome to the Jungle.


	2. Chapter 2

La musica nel locale era molto forte, così alta da sembrare quasi assordante. Stiles non era abituato alla musica alta, un po' alta okay, ma non così. Non era abituato  a quei bassi così forzati, a quei suoni elettronici ripetuti, a quelle armonie artificiali e quei ritmi sensuali che stavano facendo muovere tutti al centro e fuori dalla pista.  
Non era abituato a quelle luci colorate che si accendevano e spegnevano a intermittenza, illuminando solo ogni tanto quella stanza buia, piena di... Persone.  
Tante, troppe persone.. persone che ballavano, no anzi si strusciavano sudati tra loro, persone che parlavano al bancone, persone occupate a pomiciare lungo la parete per non parlare di quelli che si nascondevano negli angoli bui a fare chissà cosa.   
Stava seriamente prendendo in considerazione di scappare e mollare tutti li.  
Dopo alcuni problemi che aveva avuto con la possessione del nogitsune, aveva evitato come la peste le situazioni con tante persone, preferendo isolarsi in casa o solo col branco; l'unica occasione in cui stava tra le persone era a scuola, che frequentava poiché era costretto ad andarci, avendo vari attacchi di panico e scappando appena poteva nel cortile, lontano da qualsiasi essere umano.  
La notte dormiva poco e male, gli incubi erano tornati a tormentarlo e crollava facilmente sfogando il suo disagio durante la notte tra lacrime e urla, tanto da far preoccupare nuovamente lo sceriffo e farli rivedere i suoi turni per stare col figlio la notte.  
Perso tra i suoi pensieri, non si accorge che dei ragazzi gli si erano avvicinati invitandolo a ballare, prendendolo di sorpresa e facendolo agitare leggermente, non trovando più i suoi amici al suo fianco, si ritrovava a rifiutare e fronteggiare  l'insistenza dei ragazzi che continuavano a chiedergli di ballare toccandolo sulle braccia e tentando di portarlo in pista.  
Proprio quando stava per girarsi e darsela a gambe levate verso la sua amata Roscoe e gustandosi già l'idea di nascondersi in camera sua con una bella porzione di patatine e gelato.. sente un paio di muscolose braccia placcarlo ed afferrarlo per la vita.  
-Dove pensavi di andare, Ragazzino? - quella voce, Stiles si ritrova a rigirarsi col cuore a mille verso la fonte di quella voce che ben conosceva, scontrandosi con il più bel paio di occhi verdi che avesse mai visto, e il tipico sorrisetto bastardo.  
-D-Derek! Chi io? Da nessuna parte.. pff certamente non stavo pensando di andarmene e nascondermi in camera mia per i prossimi 50 anni - ridacchia nervoso sentendo il suo stesso cuore battere a un ritmo troppo veloce.  
-Respira ragazzino, sento il tuo cuore battere anche con tutta questa musica, il che è grave visto che per me è molto più che assordante - lo spinge verso i divanetti dove si sono seduti gli altri- e poi, come hai detto tu, se uno di noi due resta qui fino alla chiusura, anche l'altro è costretto a restare, a meno che non preferisci andartene via con me - gli sussurra all'orecchio facendolo avvampare ancora di più.   
Si dirigono insieme verso i divanetti sedendosi uno di fronte all altro.  
-Allora visto che voi mannari non potete ubriacarvi - si alza Lydia sorridente - tutto ciò che voi non potete bere, c'è li scoliamo Stiles, Alli e io - ride guardando l'amico che era sbiancato di colpo.  
-Lyds, tu mi vuoi morto? - la guarda shockato Stiles- lo sai che adesso che hai detto questo, sti adorabili stronzi - apre le braccia cercando di far capire che intendeva il branco di mannari- sopratutto Lui - punta l'indice verso il suo migliore amico che gli sorride malefico- prenderanno alcolici a ruota libera passandoli solo a me, sapendo che io non reggo per niente l'alcol!!!!   
La rossa semplicemente alza le spalle ridacchiando divertita, intanto che alcuni si erano già alzati in direzione del bar pronti a sperperare soldi in alcolici che avrebbero fatto ubriacare subito il castano.  
-Vi odio tutti - si ritrovò ad borbottare col broncio Stiles - sappiate che se finirò per fare qualcosa d'imbarazzante o di sbagliato sarà tutta colpa vostra.  
-Tranquillo fratello - gli da delle pacche sulla spalla Scott- però per sicurezza e sott'ordine di Lydia, consegnami le chiavi della Jeep, così non puoi scappare - ride porgendogli la mano, Stiles sbuffando contro voglia gli passa le chiavi della sua bimba, facendogli promettere che se fosse successo qualcosa la sua bimba non diceva riportare nessun danno; proprio in quel momento Erica e Peter tornano al tavolo con le loro bibite.  
-Ecco a te Stiles - gli porge il suo bicchiere Peter - cominciamo con qualcosa di leggero, un bel Sex on the Beach - gli sorride - ora manda giù e cominciamo a divertirci, prima ti ubriachi prima possiamo darci alla pazza gioia.  
-Parla per te - lo fulmina con lo sguardo il castano, mandando giù a piccoli sorsi la bevanda - se faccio qualcosa d'illegale, dite a mio padre che non è colpa mia - pronuncia l'ultima frase prima di scolarsi del tutto il bicchiere e sentir i suoi amici ridere.  
  
*****  
  
Stiles aveva già mandato giù un bel po di bicchieri, sia di Peter che di Erica che si divertivano a farlo bere cose sempre più forti, ridendo di gusto alle facce che faceva appena sentiva la bevanda bruciarli la gola.  
Si sentiva la testa più leggera, ridacchiava quando qualcuno ci provava con lui e si sentiva più rilassato, tanto che quando Danny lo tira con sé in pista per ballare, lo segue senza pensarci due volte, ritrovandosi a ballare tra quella moltitudine di persone sudate che si strusciavano l'un altro e pomiciavano come se fossero da soli sulla pista, ma a Stiles non interessava, era del tutto preso dal ritmo, seguendo la melodia con tutto il corpo e muovendo il bacino al ritmo giusto.   
In quel momento Stiles non sapeva se stava facendo la figura dello scemo perché non sapeva ballare o se più o meno sapeva muoversi un po', ma il fatto che un paio di persone lo stessero guardando e sorridendo gli faceva stranamente piacere, finché finalmente un ragazzo non si era fatto avanti e posandogli una mano sul fianco, cerca di dondolarsi al ritmo in cui ballava Stiles, non sapendo che da lontano un paio di occhi verdi li stavano tenendo d'occhio e che alla prima mossa sbagliata il tizio sarebbe finito male.  
-sai che sei davvero carino? Com'è che non ti ho mai visto qui? - gli sussurra all orecchio lo sconosciuto - e fidati uno con un culo bello come il tuo me lo ricorderei - gli bacia la guancia facendolo ridere nervosamente.  
Stiles cerca di staccarsi attirando l'attenzione di Danny, che ovviamente non recepisce il segnale troppo occupato a farsi uno schianto di ragazzo a pochi passi da lui.   
-che ne dici se prendiamo qualcosa da bere insieme e poi non so- il ragazzo rafforza la presa sui fianchi magri di Stiles, facendolo sussultare e smettere del tutto di ballare - concludere la serata insieme in modo divertente - approfittando del fatto che Stiles ha smesso di ballare, cerca di girarlo verso di sé, continuando ad accarezzarlo lungo i fianchi e premendogli contro il bacino.  
-hemm.. amico, n-non volevi bere qualcosa? - cerca di allontanarsi dal ragazzo sperando che si stanchi di lui, non aveva alcuna intenzione di stare un minuto di più con quel ragazzo.  
Svelto si dirige al bancone senza controllare se l'altro lo stesse seguendo, anche perché continuava a sentire le sue mani di tanto in tanto sfiorargli i fianchi; ordina una semplice bibita analcolica, non volendo perdere del tutto la lucidità, sopratutto con accanto uno sconosciuto che gli aveva già proposto di concludere la serata in un altro modo;  distratto com'era tra i suoi pensieri Stiles, non s'accorge che il ragazzo senza farsi vedere fa cadere qualcosa dentro al suo bicchiere che proprio in quel momento si stava portando il bicchiere alle labbra.  
-STILES - il castano sussulta al ringhio che sente alla sua sinistra, facendo quasi cadere il bicchiere e il suo contenuto.  
-H-hey ragazzone! - lo saluta alzando la mano, ma neanche due secondi dopo vede il  
bicchiere tra le mani del grande - hei! Quello è mio.  
Derek si ritrova nuovamente a ringhiargli contro, portandosi il bicchiere sotto il naso per sentirne l'odore.  
-Stiles allontanati da quello lì - gl'indica col mento il ragazzo abbordato in pista - quello lì ti ha messo qualcosa nel bicchiere senza che te ne accorgessi.  
Rapido il giovane si volta shockato verso l'altro dopo aver ripreso il bicchiere tra le mani di Derek, e con una rapida mossa del polso, gli rovescia addosso il contenuto, facendo imprecare lo sventurato che aveva provato a drogarlo.  
-Sul serio?! Volevi drogarmi per cosa, finire a letto con me?- ride isterico tra la rabbia e la delusione- Mi dispiace stronzo, ma non sarei venuto a letto con te neanche pagato.. non sei il mio tipo. - si volta indicando Derek ghignante- ecco vedi? Lui è il mio tipo. - rendendosi conto di ciò che ha detto, Stiles ridacchia nervosamente sperando che il grande non si sia di nuovo soffermato a sentire il suo battito e quindi che abbia scoperto che ciò che ha detto è la pura e semplice verità.  
Senza attendere reazioni dagli altri due ragazzi, si volta nuovamente verso la pista, individuando subito Danny, che stava ancora beatamente limonando con il tipo in pista, e svelto scappa in quella direzione, pensando solamente di rimettersi a ballare senza pensare alle prossime possibili conseguenze.  
A mente libera, Stiles si fa riprendere dal ritmo, ricominciando a dondolare i fianchi a occhi chiusi, senza far attenzione a chi lo circondava. Adorava quella sensazione di libertà, nessuno che lo giudicava, era come quando stava in camera sua da solo con le cuffie al massimo, solo che in quel momento era circondato da persone e per qualche strano motivo, l'ansia che gli saliva di solito non lo stava assalendo.  
Andava tutto bene, era libero, senza pensieri, solo lui, il ritmo che lo avvolgeva e la voglia irrefrenabile di continuare a muoversi a tempo, finché non sentii nuovamente due braccia avvolgerlo sui fianchi.  
-Non osare girarti ragazzino, calmati sono semplicemente io - gli sussurra a voce bassa il moro - e a differenza di quello la, non ho intenzione di approfittarmi di te.. almeno non finché sei vergine - ride scherzando al suo orecchio, non sapendo che con quelle parole, aveva fatto arrossire in modo vistoso il giovane tra le sue braccia che già di suo era sempre su di giri quando c'era il moro in giro, ma ora con quella frase, il sangue era tutto sceso in altre zone.  
-Derek.. hemm.. - cerca di allontanarsi dal corpo del grande, ottenendo a differenza soltanto l'effetto contrario.  
-Stiles, respira, non ci vede nessuno qui, poi siamo in mezzo alla folla. - continua a sussurrargli all orecchio divertito - spegni il cervello e balla con me, così ti diverti ed io sarò più tranquillo del fatto che nessuno cerchi di farti bere altre cose con dentro sostanze non legali.  
Dopo averci pensato due secondi, irrigidendosi visibilmente, Stiles chiude nuovamente gli occhi, lasciandosi prendere dal ritmo e circondare i fianchi dalle mani di Derek, che aveva aumentato la presa, prendendo anche lui a muoversi insieme al ragazzo.  
Ballavano senza pensieri, senza problemi, uno contro l'altro, senza la paura che qualcuno li potesse vedere e dir qualcosa.  
I loro fianchi si muovevano in simbiosi, era Stiles a guidare le danze, che sorridente sentendo il cambio di ritmo, decide di osare un po' di più; tanto era ubriaco, poteva usare tranquillamente quella scusa il giorno dopo.  
La musica si fa più sensuale e le luci si abbassano notevolmente, creando un atmosfera più intima e provocante, Stiles ne approfitta per spingersi più indietro contro il corpo del grande, prendendo a strusciarsi come aveva fatto prima con l'altro ragazzo, preparandosi già alla delusione se Derek si fosse allontanato schifato dall'idea di ballare con lui ora che la situazione era più carica, ma con sua grande sorpresa, il moro gli sospira contro la nuca, spingendo una gamba tra le sue, andando incontro ai suoi movimenti.  
In men che non si dica, si ritrovano a ballare in modo ambiguo, sospirando ad occhi chiusi e godendoti quel momento unico, tanto bello da far uscire di sorpresa dalle labbra del giovane un piccolo ed innocente gemito, dovuto dal continuo attrito tra il suo didietro e l'ormai ben sentita erezione del grande, che ricambia il suo gemito, ringhiando sensualmente contro il suo orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire.   
-Oddio, Derek.. - si ritrova a sussurrare Stiles, stringendo a sua volta le mani di Derek che erano ben arpionate contro i suoi fianchi - muoviti di più..   
Derek ormai del tutto preso dal momento, si era scordato pure di dove si trovavano, ma sentendo la voce del ragazzo  che gli arriva alle orecchie così rauca e bisognosa, s'irrigidisce di colpo rendendosi conto di ciò che stavano facendo.  
-Stiles, forse è meglio se ci fermiamo, non so quanto posso controllarmi ancora se continui- gli si blocca il respiro ad un movimento di troppo audace lo fa nuovamente gemere- Cazzo Stiles- ottenendo come conseguenza una risata divertita da parte del castano,  che riprendeva a muoversi nello stesso modo, sentendosi sempre più su di giri ad ogni ringhio o sospiro da parte di Derek.  
-Ragazzino, fermati.. - gli blocca i fianchi, cercando di riprendere il controllo sul suo corpo.  
-Sai Derek.. - si gira verso il moro, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo - se usciamo da qui, potrei anche aiutarti con il problemino che ti ho fatto venire - ridacchia strofinando lentamente il naso contro la guancia del moro - che ne dici se usciamo da qui, adesso. - gli sussurra seducente all'orecchio.  
Derek si lascia tirare dal giovane verso l'uscita della discoteca, senza poter dirgli nulla per fermarlo, anche perché proprio quando stava per fermarlo, Stiles si gira di colpo verso di lui sorridente, bloccandolo contro uno dei tanti muri vicino all'uscita e facendo incontrare senza tanti problemi le loro labbra, coinvolgendolo in un dolce bacio, leggermente sensuale e con un forte gusto di super alcolici, ma in quel momento la cosa non importa a nessuno dei due, che continuano a baciarsi come se fosse la cosa più normale, continuando allo stesso tempo involontariamente a seguire il ritmo della musica.  
-Derek.. dov'è la tua macchina? - gli chiede il castano ghignandogli malizioso contro le labbra - voglio scoprire se quei sedili sono davvero così comodi come sembrano -Derek sbuffa divertito dalla situazione e dal comportamento non lucido del ragazzo.  
-Stiles, penso che dovresti darti una calmat- si ritrova nuovamente zittito dalle labbra del giovane che continuava a baciarlo a tradimento tutte le volte che provava a fermarlo- Stiles, fermati.. so cosa stai cercando di fare  
Il ragazzo gli sorride innocentemente, tirandoselo dietro verso il parcheggio   
-Non so a cosa ti riferisci - ridacchia rischiando d'inciampare quando si volta a guardarlo- voglio solamente constatare una cosa della tua adorata Camaro.. poi se succede qualcosa hehe non è che mi dispiaccia.   
A quel punto il moro, per quanto difficile, evita in tutti i modi i placcaggi di Stiles, cercando di farlo ragionare, che quello che stava facendo era okay, cioè lui non si sarebbe tirato indietro, infondo Stiles era davvero un bel ragazzo, ma non potevano far quello che il giovane voleva adesso; non solo per il fatto che Stiles fosse ubriaco, ma anche perché Derek credeva nella politica che la prima volta dovesse essere un bel ricordo, non una cosa fatta così per caso.   
Fermati i tentativi di Stiles d'infilarli le mani dentro i pantaloni, lo fa appoggiare contro la fiancata della macchina, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.  
-Stiles, ascolta.. -attende che il ragazzo lo guardi - io sta sera non verrò a letto con te, e non perché tu non sia bello o perché sei vergine, anzi sarebbe un onore essere il primo per te - A quelle parole una parte dell'entusiasmo del ragazzo svanisce, ma resta comunque ad ascoltare ciò che ha da dirgli il moro a testa bassa - ma sono dell'idea che la prima volta debba essere condivisa con qualcuno di fiducia o che ti faccia aver un bel ricordo di quel momento, okay si è un po' stupido, ma la penso così, e poi bisognerebbe farlo da lucidi e consenzienti - sospira notando come il castano si sia del tutto sgonfiato - e tu adesso non lo sei.  
-okay, si - sussurra Stiles imbarazzato e triste per il rifiuto- va bene, lo capisco.. poi non sono il tuo tipo - ride cercando di sdrammatizzare la situazione, allontanandosi dal corpo di Derek ed entrando dalla parte del passeggero- non è che mi porteresti a casa? Non ho più voglia di restare.   
Derek si ferma due minuti a guardare quel ragazzino, che fino a due minuti prima, era l'eccitazione fatta a persona che tentava in tutti i modi di abbassargli i pantaloni, e ora era lì,  
seduto dentro la sua macchiata triste ed ubriaco che si mordeva le labbra rosse e gonfie imbarazzato.  
Quelle stesse labbra che fino a poco fa erano contro le sue, che lo baciavano inesperte, ma curiose di provare ed imparare a migliorare, per non parlare di com'erano diventate eccitanti e dolci quando da loro fuoriuscivamo gemiti e sospiri causati da lui; Derek si riscuote da quei pensieri non molto casti, decidendo di essere chiaro col ragazzo.  
-Stiles, hai capito vero che ti sto dicendo di no, solo perché ti sei totalmente ubriaco e domani mattina non ti ricorderesti nulla vero? - il ragazzo annuisce debolmente senza però alzare lo sguardo- e che se non fosse per quello e per il fatto che sarebbe la tua prima volta,  ora saresti qui, esattamente in quei sedili posteriori, senza pantaloni ad implorami di darti di più si? - a quelle parole Stiles si agita sul sedile, arrossendo vistosamente all' immagine che gli si era creata in testa- bene.. allora tieni ben a mente quell'immagine - si sporge verso il suo sedile, facendogli voltare il viso verso di sé - perché forse in futuro potrebbe diventare realtà - gli sorride malizioso, prima di posare di sua iniziativa le labbra in un bacio casto contro quelle del ragazzino ora ammutolito ed eccitato - ora allacciati la cintura. Ti porto a casa.   
Per quanto eccitato ed agitato, Stiles passa tutto il tempo del viaggi in macchina in silenzio, torturandosi le mani in grembo e le labbra, non riuscendo a distogliersi dalla mente L immagine che gli aveva fornito il moro, non accorgendosi di essere finalmente arrivato davanti a casa.  
Rapido scende dalla macchina senza voltarsi indietro a salutare il grande, ripensandoci appena mette piede sul primo gradino.  
\- beh.. grazie per avermi portato a casa.. e per tutto.. spero che le cose tra noi hemm migliorino e quello che e successo sta sera resti tra noi? - Derek annuisce svelto, augurandogli la buona notte prima di far ripartire la macchina e sparire da davanti casa Stilinski, dove Stiles era ancora fermo a guardare il punto in cui la macchina era rimasta ferma, prima di voltarsi sospirando verso la porta ed entrare finalmente in casa.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell'autore:  
> E rieccoci qua..  
> Grazie mille per aver letto questo nuovo capitolo..  
> Che dire spero che vi sia piaciuto  
> Un GRAZIE enorme alla beta "Soloserietv", e grazie a lei se ciò che avete letto non era un obbrobrio pieno di errori, davvero grazie mille!!!!!!!  
> Ora le situazioni nella storia diventeranno più carine promesso, credo e spero, ma decisamente ci saranno più momenti HOT hehe e qualche cosina fluff che fa sempre bene  
> E con questo è tutto..  
> Ci si rivede al prossimo capitolo~
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Ho deciso che aggiornerò tutti i lunedì sera, eccetto quando non potrò per motivi personali ~


	3. Chapter 3

Il sole era sorto da un paio d’ore sulla città di Beacon Hills, il tempo era perfetto per chi faceva jogging.   
Il sole illumina la città, le persone si svegliano serene e riposate; le percepivi sorridenti uscire di casa e godersi i primi raggi primaverili, gli uccellini cinguettano e Stiles nella sua stanza imprecava contro il mondo.  
Stiles amava svegliarsi presto e preparare la colazione per suo padre e se stesso, ma quella mattina, stava seriamente pregando che tornasse il buio della notte e che la sua testa smettesse di dolere. Decisamente svegliarsi con un dopo sbronza proprio il primo giorno di primavera non era l’ideale, sopratutto quando proprio alla tua finestra un piccolo gruppo di uccellini decide di farti da sveglia, facendoti aprire gli occhi e venir momentaneamente accettato dalla luce, perché genialmente la sera prima troppo ubriaco, ti sei dimenticato di chiudere le tende.   
Imprecando contro il mondo e i volatili, Stiles si tira le coperte fin sopra la testa, nella speranza di poter riprovare a dormire e farsi passare in qualche modo il mal di testa; ma siccome le cose per lui vanno sempre male, neanche dieci minuti dopo, suo padre entra nella stanza, chiedendogli a voce un po' troppo alta, se aveva il dopo sbronza e se aveva intenzione di alzarsi per preparare la colazione, che ovviamente lui non avrebbe preparato per la salvezza di entrambi.   
Stiles non muove neanche un muscolo, nella speranza che il padre pensi che stia dormendo e lo lasci in pace, ma anche sta volta le cose non vanno come vuole, tanto che lo sceriffo lo butta giù dal letto con aria divertita.   
-Buongiorno Figliolo, allora divertito ieri sera?- gli chiede ancora con aria divertita, ottenendo come risposta solamente un borbottio pieno d’insulti del ragazzo verso i suoi amici- lo prendo per un si -ridacchia- allora, facciamo colazione?   
-hmmmm si… okay - Stiles ancora in modalità zombie, si alza molto lentamente dal letto e si dirige dietro suo padre verso le scale.  
Scesi in cucina, Stiles si mette subito dietro ai fornelli iniziando a preparare il caffè chiedendo anche aiuto a suo padre nel prendere le cose che gli servivano dal frigo.  
I due chiacchierano ridacchiano in tanto che Stiles prepara l’impasto dei pancake, e suo padre si beve tranquillamente il suo caffè sfogliando il giornale.  
Tutto stava andando secondo la loro normale routine mattutina, fino a quando Stiles non si blocca per qualche secondo e i ricordi della sera precedente non gli tornano alla mente.  
  
 _Lydia che rideva, Erica e Peter che gli passavano fin troppi bicchieri, Scott e Isaac che ridacchiavano e si facevano le coccole in un angolo, Danny che lo tirava a ballare, un tipo che ci aveva provato fin troppo con lui e_ **Derek**.  
Lui che ballava con Derek, le mani del grande sui suoi fianchi, il suo respiro contro il collo, i fianchi che si strusciavano l’uno contro l’altro in una danza piena di lussuria ed infine i bassi gemiti dell’altro.  
  
-Stiles?? - lo chiama il padre- figliolo, tutto bene?- annuisce guardandolo confuso- stai bruciando i pancakes.. sicuro che vada tutto bene? Sei tutto rosso in faccia - ridacchia.  
Stiles rapido gli da le spalle, cercando di nascondere il rossore delle sue guance, cercando anche di rimediare al disastro che ha combinato; decisamente quei pancakes, bruciati, non potranno essere mangiati.   
Ancora sconvolto dal ricordo, cercando di non distrarsi come prima, rievocando la sensazione delle mani di Derek, che lo tenevano stretto contro il suo corpo, di come fossero scese lungo una sua coscia, di quando una delle mani si fosse intrufolata sotto la sua maglietta e lo accarezzandolo con movimenti circolari, inondando il suo corpo di nuove e magnifiche sensazioni; facendolo rabbrividire anche in quel momento, tanto da fargli sfuggire il cucchiaio con cui stava girando l’impasto dalle mani.  
-Stiles.. - lo richiama ancora una volta- decisamente hai qualcosa che non va. Sei più distratto del solito,   ti scivola tutto dalle mani e mi stai nuovamente bruciando i pancakes - ridacchia il padre, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla - lascia stare la colazione, mi prendo una brioche andando alla centrale, tu torna a dormire. Ci vediamo questa sera.- gli sorride uscendo dalla cucina, andando a prendere il proprio cappotto - ah! Le chiavi della tua macchina sono sul tavolino in salotto, Scott le ha lasciate qui questa mattina. - dopo un ultimo saluto, lo sceriffo esce di casa.   
Ancora con la mente annebbiata, Stiles si dirige verso le scale come un automa, salutando il padre e tornando in camera sua per riposarsi ancora un po', sfiorando con leggerezza la parete delle scale.   
  
 _Derek contro il muro che lo guarda con malizia, il suo volto che diventava sempre più vicino, le sue labbra che accennavano un leggero sorriso e poi il contatto._  
Aveva baciato quelle labbra, così morbide e così dolci, anche se leggermente pungenti per colpa della barba, ma non ci aveva fatto caso, era da tempo che voleva posare le proprie labbra contro quelle del grande, e adesso che finalmente ci era riuscito, poteva affermare che erano decisamente meglio delle sue fantasie. Sentiva come Derek lo stringeva a sé, come ricambiava con passione ogni suo impacciato bacio, facendogli sentire le gambe molli e le farfalle nello stomaco; ad ogni ringhio sussurrato contro le labbra, una parte di sé fremeva dalla voglia di sentir di nuovo quel breve suono.  
  
Ancora una volta Stiles si era imbambolato per colpa di un ricordo della sera precedente.  
Portandosi una mano alle labbra, continuava a chiedersi se davvero aveva baciato Derek o se era solo frutto della sua fantasia, quasi nella speranza che toccandosi le labbra potesse aver la prova reale di quel contatto.  
Che fosse realtà o frutto della sua immaginazione, Stiles si ritrova a sorridere come un ebete entrando nella sua stanza, iniziando a spogliarsi pronto per farsi una lunga doccia, nella speranza di svegliarsi del tutto e smettere d’imbambolarsi; ma con ancora la maglietta incastrata sulla testa, non si accorge di una persona bellamente appoggiata contro la sua finestra, intenta ad osservarlo dalla testa ai piedi.  
-Bisogni di una mano, ragazzino? - gli chiede senza neanche muoversi, accennando ad un nuovo sorriso sentendo l’urletto poco virile provenire dal ragazzo.  
-Derek!!! - si ricopre il petto con al maglia- tu mi vuoi uccidere vero?- arrossisce vagando con lo sguardo sull’abbigliamento dell’altro.  
-Hummm.. Si. - afferma ghignando con malizia - ma non nel modo che pensi tu, pensavo ad un modo poi creativo del solito “ti apro la gola coi denti” - solleva un angolo delle labbra, flashando gli occhi e facendo indietreggiare Stiles contro la porta.  
-Ah.. hahaha.. e-e sentiamo, come pensavo di uccidermi questa volta, sourwolf? - continuana ridacchiare nervoso, cercando una via di fuga con gli occhi.  
-un giorno lo scoprirai; ma non ero venuto qui per questo, volevo controllare se fossi ancora vivo, e visto che sei in piedi e non accasciato contro il water, direi che stai bene - continua a guardarlo, adorando il modo in cui le guance del ragazzo si scaldavano sempre di più ad ogni sguardo che gli rivolgeva - e dimmi, oltre al dopo sbronza, ti ricordi qualcosa di ieri sera?   
-n-no! - mente, anche sapendo che con Derek non avrebbe funzionato, che sicuramente stava sentendo il suo cuore che batteva fin troppo veloce e sicuramente sentiva anche la sua scia di nervosismo ed eccitazione dovuta ai ricordi.   
-Stiles - Si allontana dalla finestra, avvicinandosi lentamente al ragazzo- sai che con me non serve a niente mentire, vero? - Stiles si ritrova ad annuire, cercando di appiattirsi sempre di più contro la porta - bene, allora perché ti ostini a farlo? Dimmi cosa ricordi, o ti serve un aiuto per rinfrescarti la memoria? - gli sorride malizioso, sapendo di aver messo in trappola il ragazzo.  
-b-beh.. non ricordo molto.. - comincia balbettante senza guardare in faccia Derek- ero molto brillo, credo, ricordo solo bicchieri e bicchieri di alcolici, un tipo che ballava con me e poi a provato a farmi qualcosa e.. - arrossisce vistosamente, abbassando il volto- te.  
-E dimmi, ricordi anche cos’abbiamo fatto? - gli chiede imprigionandolo contro la porta, alzandogli il volto, ben sapendo che Stiles ricordava, grazie al ritmo accelerato del suo cuore e il suo viso sempre più rosso.  
Stiles si ritrova ad annuire, stringendo tra i denti il labbro inferiore, sentendo il proprio respiro mescolarsi con quello di Derek che si faceva nuovamente sempre più vicino al suo viso, un po' come la sera prima, ma con i ruoli invertiti.  
-s-si.. -ammette con un filo di voce, ritrovandosi perso nel profondo sguardo verde di Derek alternando poi verso le sue morbide labbra che gli stavano ancora accennando un piccolo sorriso mal trattenuto.   
La stanza si era fatta improvvisamente silenziosa, si sentivano solo i loro respiri ora più corti e una sotto specie di elettricità percorrere l’aria attorno a loro due.  
I volti sempre più vicini, gli sguardi incatenati, e il battito accelerato di Stiles, che stava pregando con tutto se stesso che Derek si decidesse a baciarlo, perché l’attesa lo stava letteralmente facendo impazzire; poteva già sentire la morbidezza delle labbra in contrasto con il pizzicore della barba, il suo profumo di bosco e muschio avvolgerlo, la sensazione di pace ed eccitazione farsi largo dentro di sé, ma Derek da bravo stronzo, lo stava facendo penare, avvicinandosi a lui ed allontanandosi di poco quando mancava pochissimo alle loro labbra per sfiorarsi, solo per guardare gongolante come il ragazzo chiudesse leggermente gli occhi e si sporgesse per ottener il bacio che tanto stava desiderando.   
-Derek.. hai intenzione di fare qualcosa o no? - sussurra cautamente, attento a non rovinare l’atmosfera che si era creata.  
-humm.. non lo so - gli accarezza un fianco, beandosi del sospiro che fuoriesce dalle labbra del più piccolo- se vuoi qualcosa, chiedimelo.. oppure vieni a prenderti ciò che vuoi da solo.  
-te l’hanno mai detto che sei davvero uno stron- la frase viene messa a tacere dalle labbra di Derek che finalmente si posano contro quelle di Stiles, facendolo sussultare sorpreso e sospirare piacevolmente, felice finalmente di ricevere il tanto atteso bacio.  
-Dicevi? - gli sorride contro le labbra.  
-stavo dicendo che tu sei uno stro- viene nuovamente messo a tacere nello stesso modo di prima, facendolo mugolare leggermente, anche se non gli dispiaceva così tanto essere zittito in quel modo, anzi, forse era anche un modo molto piacevole se in futuro fosse sempre Derek a farlo stare in silenzio in quel modo.  
Continuano a baciarsi ancora per un bel po', persi nella loro bolla, composta da baci, carezze, parole sussurrate , sospiri e altri baci che toglievano il respiro.  
Derek sposta le sue labbra contro la guancia di Stiles, così da permettergli di riprendere fiato, ma allo stesso tempo senza staccarsi del tutto da lui, scendendo poi verso il collo, dove il suo profumo era così intenso e dolce da fargli emettere un verso basso e profondo, quasi simile alle fusa di un gatto, prendendo a lasciargli dei leggeri morsetti e baci lungo tutto il collo del giovane, che in risposta a quelle attenzioni si lasciava sfuggire sospiri più prolungati e le sue mani, che avevano mollato la maglietta da un po', immergersi tra le folte ciocche nere dell’altro, sussurrandogli con voce a malapena udibile di continuare, cosa che Derek fece senza pensarci due volte, continuando a baciargli il collo e le spalle, intanto che gli accarezzava i fianchi e l’addome con dolcezza e devozione; Dopodichè una delle mani di Derek, s’intrufola con attenzione dentro i pantaloni di Stiles, facendolo ansimare sorpreso, quando comincia ad accarezzargli con attenzione e una leggera pressione sulla sua erezione, ormai ben sveglia, attraverso il tessuto dei boxer che cominciavano a bagnarsi.   
-Stiles, i tuoi gemiti sono così deliziosi - gli sussurra emettendo nuovamente quel verso contro la sua pelle- mi chiedo come sarà la tua voce quando sarai del tutto perso nel piacere - gli ridacchia vicino al suo orecchio, stringendoselo di più contro.  
A quelle parole, Stiles, anche se con difficoltà cerca di allontanare Derek dal suo corpo, dandosi dell’idiota per quello che stava facendo e per il fatto che stava per rinunciare a quelle attenzioni.  
-Derek fermati.. n-non posso andare avanti.. cioè posso, ma se ti lascio continuare poi non vorrò più fermarmi - sospira - e non sai quanto vorrei non dovermi fermare adesso. Tu sei così.. così bello e sexy e io sono così imbarazzante ed eccitato che non ne hai idea - sussulta sentendo Derek sfiorargli nuovamente l’erezione coperta solo dall’intimo- o-o forse si- ridacchia nervoso - f-fatto sta che non posso, sarebbe la mia prima volta e non sono ancora sicuro di cosa voglio o non- Derek lo zittisce nuovamente, baciandolo dolcemente.  
-Tutto okay Stiles, non devi scusarti, ti capisco.. spero solo che capirai molto presto ciò che vuoi, e in caso non ci riesci e hai bisogno di una mano - gli mordicchia la guancia - sai dove trovarmi, ragazzino.   
Dopo avergli lasciato un ultima carezza lungo il fianco e avergli sorriso, Derek si allontana, dirigendosi verso la finestra; Stiles ancora fermo contro la porta lo guarda saltare giù e andare via, dirigendosi poi a sua volta verso il bagno pronto per farsi una doccia fredda, nella speranza di uccidere un po' i suoi ormoni troppo in sovraccarico per colpa del lupone acido.  
-Dannato Derek e i suoi dannati muscoli sexy- borbotta tra se e se- dannati occhioni verdi e il suo sorrisetto bastardo, dannata voce sexy.. -sbuffa- grrrr Stupido Sourwolf!!! Guarda in che stato sono adesso per colpa tua !!! - lo insulta, girando la manovella dell'acqua fredda, che gli cade sul corpo, facendolo sussultare e stringere i denti per non urlare.  
Rapido si lava, cercando di non pensare troppo a come si sentiva bene sotto le attenzioni del moro, a come il suo corpo era cedevole alle sue carezze o come riuscisse a farlo sentire desiderato, a come le sue mani lo facevano gemere e mancare il respiro.   
Senza alcun pudore, sapendo di essere da solo, esce dal bagno con solo l’asciugamano annodato alla vita, alla ricerca di un paio di boxer, stendendosi poi ancora leggermente bagnato sul letto.  
  
 _Stiles, hai capito vero che ti sto dicendo di no, solo perché tu sei totalmente ubriaco e domani mattina non ti ricorderesti nulla vero? - il ragazzo annuisce debolmente senza però alzare lo sguardo- e che se non fosse per quello e per il fatto che sarebbe la tua prima volta, ora saresti qui, esattamente in quei sedili posteriori, senza pantaloni ad implorami di darti di più si?_  
  
Si siede di colpo sul letto, sentendo nuovamente quel calore avvolgerlo.  
L'idea di farlo per la prima volta con lui ora gli sembrava più semplice da pensare.  
Lo conosceva, gli piaceva, il suo corpo rispondeva alle sue carezze, anzi, si scioglieva come neve al sole anche solo per uno sfiorarsi di pelle.  
E Derek inoltre sapeva anche come muoversi, era esperto e questo gli dava sicurezza...però allo stesso tempo lo spaventava la possibilità di essere per lui solo un giocattolo… come avrebbe reagito il suo migliore amico? come avrebbero reagito gli altri? Come avrebbero reagito tutti sentendo il suo odore su di lui?  
Si lasciò ricadere sul cuscino.  
Perché doveva essere tutto così difficile?  
Forse non lo era così tanto.  
A lui Derek piaceva, e tanto; e anche Derek sembrava provare un certo interesse...  
-Rischio, e che io sia dannato e vergine a vita se mi tiro indietro quando sarò là.  
Di corsa scende le scale, prendendo le chiavi, chiudendo bene la porta di casa, si dirige verso al sua macchina perfettamente intatta e guida verso il loft di Derek.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qua!!!!  
> Chiedo scusa per il ritardo, ma ho avuto un problema con la connessione e per postare il capitolo sobs.  
> Confesso che questo capitolo è stato un parto.  
> È stato davvero difficile scriverlo, non tanto per la storia, ma per una meravigliosa cosa chiamata blocco e il poco tempo per fermarmi a scriverlo sigh.  
> Spero davvero che si siano capite le parti "flashback", che comunque il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che continuerete a seguire la storia.  
> Grazie a tutti voi che avete letto il capitolo e anche a chi mi farà capire cosa ne pensa lasciandomi un commentino o un kudos.  
> Un GRAZIE enorme alla beta che ha avuto la pazienza di correggere i miei enormi errori e alla mia amica Ilaria che mi ha sostenuto durante il big blocco.  
> E con questo è tutto, credo.  
> Al prossimo capitolo~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Eccoci alla fine di questo primo e introduttivo capitolo.  
> Premetto che la storia NON È BETATA e che io di norma faccio una marea di errori, visto che scrivo senza controllare ciò che compare o non me ne accorgo; quindi se qualche anima pia si vuole sacrificare e Bho aiutarmi col betaggio della storia, personcina speciale scrivimi nei MP.  
> Poi.. e la Prima Sterek che pubblico e la cosa mi fa abbastanza strano, ma loro hanno un posticino speciale nella mia vita, ed ero stanc* di tener solo per me le fanfic.  
> La storia sarà incentrata su di loro, ma ammetto che potrei fare accenni anche ad altre coppie ( scisacc ops) perché anche gli altri meritano attenzioni.  
> E nulla, spero che l'inizio vi sia piaciuto e vi spinga a continuare a leggere anche i futuri aggiornamenti.  
> Se mi lasciate un commentino mi rendete felice.  
> Io sono la persona più awkward del mondo, sopratutto perché non so mai cosa scrivere qui nell angolo dedicato a me hahaha
> 
> A presto,  
> Greinski


End file.
